Talk:ARL 44/@comment-24.140.166.101-20120317032545/@comment-4565904-20140502024258
i cringe everytime i see you post *08:20, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+128)‎ . . N Talk:Mörser/@comment-24.84.50.210-20120914003402/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501222038 ‎ (Created page with "I spam these things once i get a super economy, its hilarious to watch evwn the wnwmeys light tanks get blown to bits buy these.") (top) (Mobile) *08:19, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+59)‎ . . N Talk:Mörser/@comment-24.84.50.210-20120920230629/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221941 ‎ (Created page with "Thayt thing would go through 3 planes and still keep going.") (top) (Mobile) *08:18, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+53)‎ . . N Talk:Haubitze 150mm/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221836 ‎ (Created page with "I think this is more coat effective then the MÖRSER.")(top) (Mobile) *08:17, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+60)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-217.121.90.93-20120228204620/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221745 ‎ (Created page with "English please. Im i. german class but iv yet to learn that.") (top) (Mobile) *08:17, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+87)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-174.112.73.226-20120430004406/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221704 ‎ (Created page with "Male a defensive perimeter beforw you start builing all of those things tp stop rushes.") (top) (Mobile) *08:16, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+47)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-80.45.152.177-20120701134149/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221603 ‎ (Created page with "Get more than one armor base and youll be fine.") (top) (Mobile) *08:15, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+44)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-205.200.189.2-20120809210629/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221530 ‎ (Created page with "Konigstitiger with rwcon is freakin amazing.") (top) (Mobile) *08:13, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+117)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-71.204.160.249-20121224180212/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221330 ‎ (Created page with "I dobt tjonk the upgrade is worth it. in my opinion it is better to stick woth the tiger. excellent unit but cheaper.") (top) (Mobile) *08:12, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+145)‎ . . N Talk:King Tiger/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501221212 ‎ (Created page with "The Germans would have been able to mass produce these things like crazy if we hadn't been bombing the shot out of their factories day and night.") (top) (Mobile) *07:53, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+71)‎ . . N Talk:Laffly W15/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501215336 ‎ (Created page with "It looks like a farmer strapped a big ads gun to the back of a tractor.") (top) (Mobile) *07:50, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+30)‎ . . N Talk:Maginot Bunker/@comment-Ivanovfromvolograd-20121010010657/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501215037 ‎ (Created page with "Except the Maginot is 5$ less.") (top) (Mobile) *07:48, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+30)‎ . . N Talk:D520/@comment-Micangetric 12343-20111207232848/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501214836 ‎ (Created page with "The Guppy is fucki.g twrrible.") (top) (Mobile) *07:47, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+55)‎ . . N Talk:B1 bis/@comment-174.21.179.176-20120728190434/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501214731 ‎ (Created page with "A high numbee of any can beat a low number of anything.") (top) (Mobile) *07:46, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+44)‎ . . N Talk:B1 bis/@comment-Checkmate123-20121020235203/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501214640 ‎ (Created page with "except this has a lot more armor then a Lee.") (top) (Mobile) *07:46, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+39)‎ . . N Talk:B1 bis/@comment-24.0.169.86-20121110160430/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501214604 ‎ (Created page with "its terrible agai.st other heavy tanks.") (top) (Mobile) *07:39, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+547)‎ . . N Talk:ARL 44/@comment-24.140.166.101-20120317032545/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501213946 ‎ (Created page with "The Frwnch are a bunch of Retards and surrender monkeys whp have no idea on how to fight a war or even defend their own land. The only time they did anythi.g porductive in mil...") (top) (Mobile) *07:35, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+210)‎ . . N Talk:ARL 44/@comment-174.49.18.152-20120327142308/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501213528 ‎ (Created page with "the frwnch are a bunch of rwtards and surrwnder monkeys who have no idea how figjt a war. they needed a shitload of help in both World Wars and the o.ly time thwy ever did any...") (top) (Mobile) *07:22, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+31)‎ . . N Talk:IS-3/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501211650/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501212227 ‎ (Created page with "Gaibitse or Puskas may help to.") (top) (Mobile) *07:19, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+52)‎ . . N Talk:IS-3/@comment-Checkmate123-20121016232048/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501211920 ‎ (Created page with "Send recon woth the IS-3 and it woill win biig time.") (top) (Mobile) *07:18, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . N Talk:IS-3/@comment-66.30.242.179-20140113215403/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501211844 ‎ (Created page with "Maus certainly doea not won!") (top) (Mobile) *07:16, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+1,308)‎ . . N Talk:IS-3/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501211650 ‎ (Created page with "I love making the enemy waste resources on fighter bomber when I spam these. despite the cost, these are actually pretty easy to mass produce, all it takes is about 3-6 admin ...") (top) (Mobile) *07:04, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+83)‎ . . N Talk:Katyusha/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501210444 ‎ (Created page with "There needs to be a vehicle with anti-tank rockets! That would be extremely useful.") (top) (Mobile) *06:56, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+45)‎ . . N Talk:Willys/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501205619 ‎ (Created page with "I'm pretty sure the Willy jeeps had .50 cals.") (top) (Mobile) *06:51, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+21)‎ . . N Talk:Sherman/@comment-TheEPICMAN-20130616001755/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501205151 ‎ (Created page with "I want Naval warfare.") (top) (Mobile) *06:45, 2 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+32)‎ . . N Talk:Jagdpanther/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140501204533 ‎ (Created page with "I would rather have the Elefant.") (top) (Mobile) *08:11, 1 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+24)‎ . . N Talk:Renzan/@comment-Ivanovfromvolograd-20121107055755/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140430221112 ‎ (Created page with "What the fuck is a B-26?") (top) (Mobile) *08:10, 1 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+93)‎ . . N Talk:B17 Flying Fortress/@comment-24.84.50.210-20120929215045/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140430221009 ‎ (Created page with "This is all you need to lnow about thw weapons.... Big ass bombs woth a shitload of 50. cals.") (top) (Mobile) *08:07, 1 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+59)‎ . . N Talk:PE-8/@comment-Checkmate123-20121016225811/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140430220752 ‎ (Created page with "Ive seen a B17 take down 3 zeros.ofcourse it had i 4 B17s.") (top) (Mobile) *07:32, 1 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+61)‎ . . N Talk:T95/@comment-98.179.5.169-20110920110949/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140430213217 ‎ (Created page with "Except he didnt capitalize the beginning of his sentence lol.") (top) (Mobile) *07:31, 1 May 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+96)‎ . . N Talk:T95/@comment-190.141.133.114-20120228195716/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140430213102 ‎ (Created page with "Ijust send some shermans with it to serve as cannon fodder while the T95s are turni.g to attack.") (top) (Mobile) *06:52, 25 April 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+570)‎ . . N Talk:Soviet Union/@comment-68.98.207.36-20140424205219 ‎ (Created page with "Yes the Panther can beat a T-34 in a 1:1 engagement but that is because it is almost a heavy tank. The only medium tank characteristic abouth the panther is its speed, that's ...") (top) (Mobile) please stop